Filling the Void
by Miss Ferlisse
Summary: Bella is an english major who can't find a job to save her life, her best friend alice is trying to 'totify' her, her brother Emmet refuses to let her be and her past is controlling her life. E/B R/E J/A
1. Chapter 1

**Hi im freya, this is the first chapeter of my FIRST story, so please please reveiw and tell me if you think i should continue. Well happy reading and, pretty please with a cherry on top tell me what you think. xxxx**

Filling the Void, Chapter 1

Bella POV

"Urghhh" I groaned loudly as I threw the newspaper across the room, I had just spent the last 3 hours ringing up every work Ad in that dammed paper. Every single person I spoke to had the same response, "I'm so sorry you're just not what we are looking for right now" or "I will keep you on our list and if a position comes up we will let you know". I never dreamed that it would be this hard to find work, I had been a straight A student all my life, no late marks and only a handful of sick days, then all through college getting the highest grades on all my papers finally graduating with an honours degree in English. I had never known exactly what I wanted to do with my life, but I enjoyed reading more than anything and loved the classics, so I just went with the flow and now here I am an unemployed English major, just bloody brilliant I thought to myself.

I was just finishing my self pity rant when my phone rang, I glared at it from the countertop where I had perched myself, I waited 2 rings before the automated voice told me it was Alice calling, I sighed as pissed as I was she could always cheer me up.

I sprang up, careful not to trip or crash into anything on my way to the phone,

"Hello" I answered as I grabbed the receiver; I pulled the earpiece away from my ear as I knew what was coming,

"BELLLLLLAAAAAA" Alice screamed down the phone, I chuckled inwardly to myself before replying,

"Hi Alice, how can I help?"

I could just imagine her practically dancing around while she spoke on the phone,

"Bella I need your acting expertise", I groaned to myself and wondered who she needed saving from tonight,

"I heard that!" exclaimed Alice over the phone,

"Sorry Alice", I said, "ok when, where and who died" I asked.

Alice would keep putting herself in these positions; If only she would stop dating pricks my life would be so much easier,

"Ok well he's picking me up at 7" Alice babbled in my ear "and I don't think I can put up with him for very long and I'm not really hungry Soo how about 7.30".

I thought for a minute, I didn't have anything planned and it would be nice to see Alice,

"Sure Alice I'll be there, where is it your going?" I asked hoping it wouldn't be too far out of town, it was my turn to chuckle as I heard Alice's groan down the line,

"I don't know Bella he wants it to be a 'surprise', ill text you when we get there, oh and make it imaginative it needs to be believable", yeah yeah I thought to myself, I had 'saved' Alice from enough dates to know what that meant,

"Ok Alice but no wedding dresses this time" I could almost hear her pout over the phone,

"But Bella that one was pure genius!"

Just then the doorbell rang; wow I'm popular tonight I thought to myself,

"Sorry Alice door just went I will see you later, byeeee". With Alice on still on the other end I tried to make my way over to the door,

"Ok bye Bella see you tonight, LOVVVVEESSS" she squealed, I slammed the phone down as the bell ringing continued,

"Ok I'm COMING!" I yelled at the door, the ringing stopped as I yanked open the door and sighed,

"Hi Emmet",

"BELLAAROOO" he yelled right into my ear.

I was just thinking to myself how; if he and Alice combined forces the world wouldn't know what hit it, when I was pulled up into a bone crushing hug,

"Em...met...ca...nt...BREATHE", I let out a huge whoosh of air as he replaced me firmly on the ground,

"Sorry sis" he said, all the while grinning. Glancing behind him I wondered aloud where his supermodel girlfriend was,

"Where's rose Emmet?" I asked,

"oh she's at her brothers house, Jasper just moved to the area she's helping him unpack", I remembered now he most supposed to get here last week but he got held up, I knew jasper well, the four of us, Rosalie, jasper, Emmet and I had all gone to the same high school, I never saw him with a girl and had growing suspicions of him batting for the other side, if you know what I mean, but he was a great friend and I was really excited about him living nearby,

"oh yeah, so why aren't you and your muscles helping them, or is you visiting me your way of hiding" I grinned, I loved my big brother the 3 year gap felt huge when we were children but it felt like nothing at all anymore,

"Nope" he said slyly, that had me nervous,

"What is it Em", his smile grew even bigger

"Nothing to worry about baby sis, mum sent me by with this" and he drew a thick cream envelope out of his pocket and waved it in front of my face, and I groaned, loudly. How can it be this time of the year already? I looked at Emmet, who was having a hard time keeping a straight face,

"Shut it Emmet" I said glaring at him,

"Oh come on bells it will be fun, you know how much mum looks forward to this".

I did, the Hospital Ball, a huge Ball at the end of the year just before Christmas that EVERYONE in this town attended, it was a strict black tie, long cocktail dress kind of occasion and I hated it, pervy old men disguised in a tux as a gentleman who would pinch your bum as you walked past, having to slow dance with my father's colleagues, and all the while having to smile. But my Mother was on the committee and she organised it along with the help of my best friend Alice who was a party planner, a career that in my opinion suited her perfectly.

"Your right Emmet it won't be that bad, you and rose will be there and Alice and jasper", then realising what I had said, groaned, Alice, she would want to take me shopping and play Bella Barbie as soon as possible,

"Don't worry, I'll get Rosie to go with you to find a dress that should minimise the Alice intensity a bit" he said as though he could read my mind.

"Thanks" I replied gratefully taking the envelope from his hands and placing it on the counter,

"Right" said Emmet, "I've got to go, ill stop by jaspers and take him and Rosie out to grab some food, see you later sis" he turned to leave and I gasped and then burst out laughing, there was a hot pink post it note that read 'CALL ME, 0800-HOTSTUFF PIMPS',

"What's so funny Bella?" he asked, all I could manage to get out through the giggles were

"Jasper...Post it...pimp",

"He is soooo dead" Emmet roared when he ripped off the post it and read it. And with that he was gone I heard his engine start as he raced off down the road.

I was still laughing as I kicked the front door shut and collected the disregarded newspaper off the floor and put it in the bin, I shook my head at their childish behaviour, I loved my family to bits but they weren't half crazy, of course it wasn't biological, you didn't need to be a genius to work that much out.

Emmet was HUGE, muscled up like a body builder but the cheeky grin that he always wore erased any suspicion of him being scary, he had curly almost black hair, bright blue eyes that sparkled and dimples, he was an Abercrombie god. And then there was me, a skinny almost boy like figure long plain brown hair brown eyes and no boobs, as plain a Jane as there ever was, we were from different sides of the social circle, but Carlisle and Esme our mother and father had saved us both, I was 6 when my real father, Charlie, died in a shooting while he was on duty and with no mother in the picture I was put into foster care.

I hadn't let my mind take me back there for a while but there was no stopping it now, I was bullied alot by the older kids and even some of the careers, but I figured a few things out over time, doing their homework would put off the hitting for a while and hiding in my room at the bottom of the wardrobe was my best past time, but after one particularly bad night I found myself in hospital and as sick as it sounds I found some relief in just having one night to rest without the taunting.

It was then that I met Esme for the first time, I remember waking up and I didn't know where I was, I thought maybe the older kids had gone too far, was this what it felt like to die , the walls were white, everything was white, and I was in pain, I started to panic, I tried to sit up but a pair of warm delicate hands held me back that made me panic more, what was happening to me, I squeezed my eyes shut and tried to block everything out, and then she spoke to me, I could almost hear her words now, "Isabella sweetheart it's all ok now, they won't hurt you anymore", I tear rolled down my cheek at the memory, that's what they had always said especially the rough ones.

But Esme wasn't a career or a social worker she was Carlisle's wife, my doctor. He had seen me plenty over the past two years I had been in care and eventually he snapped that night, I remember a few years after that night asking him why he wanted me, why me not some other prettier or smarter child. He had laughed and said, "Bella you were always destined to be our daughter".

They were the greatest parents anyone could wish for, even though it's a horrible memory it makes me smile, ha and then I met Emmet, I let out a snort at the memory, Esme had spent all week with me in the hospital not leaving once telling me everything there was to know about their life and my new one, but Emmet was her pride and joy, she told me everything about him but everything she told me did nowhere near prepare me for my homecoming, Emmet was three years older than me and was 11 at the time, I remember climbing out of Carlisle's posh car with my leg in a cast and hobbling up to the front door with Esme holding my hand when the door flew open and Emmet and two other people about the same age has him, who I would later learn were jasper and his sister Rosalie, jumped out blowing party hooters, with a huge "welcome home" banner, I didn't know what to think, but he dropped his hooter ran up to me and pulled me into my first bone crushing hug saying "welcome home BELLAROOOO" and we've best friends ever since.

Snapping myself back to the present I wondered over to the dresser that housed numerous family pictures, I picked up my favourite it was taken that night, it showed me sat on the sofa with my leg propped up and Emmet with a sharpie working his artistic talent on my cast, his tongue was stuck between his teeth in concentration and I was giving the camera a toothy grin, I smiled at the pretty frame Alice had bought me, I had seemed to just fit into their family, they treated me as if I had lived there my whole life.

But despite Emmet's cheery exterior I knew what monsters lurked in his past, I often thought that we had a bond that biological siblings wouldn't understand, Bella and Emmet respected each other's troubled pasts and together they conquered them.

Emmet still bore the scars of his past, I remember the night he told me, I had been living with the Cullen's for about a month, when the doorbell to our home rang, I was still in my cast but was closest to the door so I scrambled to open it, when I did there was a police woman standing on the step she looked down at me with a sickly sweet smile, "hello sweetie is your mommy or daddy in" I may have only been eight but blow me if I was going to be patronised, so in response I folded my arms across my chest and scowled at the woman, just then Esme came up behind me and her face visibly paled when she saw the police woman, this scared my eight year old mind, Esme was my rock she was supposed to be strong all the time and then something seemed to snap she returned to normal and said "Bella darling why don't you go find Emmet and get him to read you a story", I had dragged my leg up to Emmet's room and he was sitting with his head stuck out the window, muttering, "they have come for me" over and over again, when he noticed me he sighed and began to tell me his tale, at the end he showed me his scars and I showed him mine he smiled, "we really do have alot in common" and after that we were inseparable.

My phone buzzed bringing me out of my reverie, Alice had gotten me an iphone for my birthday and I still couldn't use the dammed thing, I repel any sort of technology, I finally managed to open the text somehow, I made a mental note to get jasper to teach me how this bloody phone worked, surprise surprise, It was from Alice, 'SOS HELP ME NOW, WE ARE AT MARCONI'S HURRY I WILL EITHER KILL HIM OR ME!" I laughed at her, she was always so over dramatic, but neither the less she was my best friend, I grabbed my keys and drove my baby, aka my navy mini cooper, to the restaurant, this gave me time to think of my plan I smiled to myself at my genius, I pulled the spare hoody I kept in here, rolled it up and shoved it up my top.

I got out the car and walked towards the restaurant, when I got close I started running, through the main doors and I spotted Alice's table quickly, she had been right the guy wasn't much of a looker and she looked bored out of her mind, luckily her eyes sought me out and she jumped up and laughed before she put on her serious acting face and yelled,

"Oh my god Bella is the baby coming", I went up to the table grabbed Alice's shoulder and moaned,

"Ohhh Alice I think it's time", she winked at me before turning back to her date,

"Jeffery I am soooo sorry looks like I will have to take a rain check, I'll call you" then she turned her attention back to me,

"Come on Bella let's get you to hospital" we walked out of the restaurant, when we got back to my car we both burst out laughing,

"Bella I think that one even trumps the wedding dress incident" Alice gasped through her laughter. I pulled out the jumper and turned up the radio as we sped off back to my house. Still laughing I asked Alice if she wanted to be dropped off at her parents' house where she was staying until her apartment was decorated.

"Yeah thanks Bella that would be great my mom really wants to see you", I smiled to myself, Alice's mom was Esme's best friend and like an older less hyper version of her daughter,

"That would be lovely Alice I haven't seen Charlotte since Esme's Easter party"

We pulled up to her family home, and I parked Jake (yes my car had a name, deal with it), behind a silver Volvo that I didn't recognise,

"Alice, who owns the flashy Volvo?" I asked her curiously I had known the Mason family for years ever since they had moved to our town 7 years ago,

"oh it's my brothers, he has finally graced us with his presence" she said sarcastically, I had never met Alice's brother, I had heard about him, seen pictures sure but when they moved here he had been at boarding school and then moved on to medical school hardly ever coming home.

"Ok" I said giving Jake a pat before we walked up the pretty path to their house.

"Honey I'm home" yelled Alice when we entered the house, I heard her mother sigh in the kitchen and her father chuckle from his study, I smiled, Charlotte and Peter were so much like my parents, we wondered into the kitchen and in a style that her daughter would be proud of charlotte caught sight of me, jumping up and down clapping like a small child on Christmas,

"Bella dear how are you, I haven't seen you in soooo long, you look amazing" and then briefly turning to Alice,

"Alice honey go and get your brother for dinner" Alice rolled her eyes but danced out of the kitchen and I heard her ascend the stairs, I grinned back at charlotte and then perched on a bar stool opposite her,

"So" I said,

"I got the invitation for the Hospital ball this afternoon, should be good this year, are you helping mum and Alice plan everything?"I asked her while I tried to steal a piece of garlic bread off the baking tray; charlotte swatted me with a wooden spoon, pretending to scold me,

"Of course I am Bella who do you take me for". At this point Alice re-entered the kitchen and she and I helped charlotte set the table for dinner.

I was just on my way to fetch Peter from his office, I did my signature rap on his door, I heard him chuckle inside,

"come in Bella", I opened the large oak panelled door and he leaned back in his big racing green leather chair and removed his glasses,

"Hello Bella, lovely to see you it's been too long, am I to guess that this means dinner is ready?" I leaned across his desk to give him a quick hug,

"Yeah peter, the tables set and spaghetti Friday is a go!" he rose and grabbed a pile of books,

"Thanks sweetie can you tell charlotte I will just put these away and I will be right there". I practically skipped out of his office to the dining room where Alice and Charlotte were talking about...wait for it...clothes. As soon as Alice noticed my present,

"Oh My God Bella, mom told me that you're going to the ball, we have to go shopping"

"Shopping for what?"

That was weird I thought I swear I didn't say that aloud and then,

"Edward honey so glad you can eat with us this evening" said charlotte talking to someone over my shoulder,

I whipped round in my chair and my face nearly met with the carpet, but two strong hands caught me, as I was lifted up I started to turn to my savoir, thinking it was probably Peter, he was used to my not being able to walk across a flat surface attitude to life. As I caught sight of who had caught me, I would have fallen flat on my face again if his hands hadn't still been on my waist, I was too stunned to talk, I must have looked like a fish, gaping at him my eyes wide as saucers.

"Hi" he said, I must have been silent for a while because he shot a confused glance at Alice, I heard Alice sigh,

"Edward meets Bella, Bella meet Edward", so this was Edward, holy shit he was mighty fine, it was now I became aware of my mouth hanging open, I snapped it shut instantly.

Edward POV

I was minding my own business studying a patients profile when my sister's body flung itself through my door and onto my bed,

"Hello to you to" I said looking down into her face, she was smiling as usual, her attitude was contagious,

I flipped myself so I was lying on my stomach with my feet in the air and my chin in my palm, I pretended to flutter my eyelashes at her, she giggled and mirrored my position,

"So girlfriend" I said in my best Oprah impersonation "OH MY GOD how was your date", she laughed at me and hit my arm,

"Stop taking the piss out of me Eddie I do not sound like that!" I laughed at her pouty expression and jumped off the bed, I ruffled her hair on my way out the room,

"I'm just going to change Ali and then I'll be down", Alice glared at me, and stuck her tongue out before prancing out the room and down the stairs. From my closet I could hear my mom talking to someone in the kitchen, maybe Alice had brought a guest for dinner, I pulled out a plain gray t-shirt and slipped it on over my bare chest, I ran a hand through my unruly bronze hair and gazed back at the emerald green eyes staring at me in my mirror, I felt butterflies in my stomach, that was weird I was only going down to eat with my family what was there to be nervous about.

My old room was situated above my father's office I could hear someone laughing in there with him, a beautiful laugh, one I didn't recognise, I felt myself smiling at the sound. I shook my head to snap myself out of it. Keep it cool Edward I told myself as I made my way down to the dining room. As I approached Alice seemed to be torturing her friend about shopping and her friend did not seem happy,

"...we have to go shopping" I heard my sister scream, I rolled my eyes like she needed an excuse to shop, but I was curious as it involved our new guest,

"Shopping for what?" I asked,

the brunette still hadn't turned around but our lighting was playing havoc with her shiny hair and I couldn't take my eyes away, then my mom spoke up and I glanced at her quickly before returning my eyes to the girl , just then the girl spun in her chair to look at me and toppled off her chair, I managed to catch her and was very aware of where my hands were placed, I gulped I could feel her curves and her heavy breathing, I lifted her up and she looked at me, and I gasped inwardly.

She was beautiful, her wide milk chocolate eyes started straight into my green orbs her perfect plump lips parted her cheeks flushed. I had never been a ladies' man myself, so I was shocked with my reaction, I just wanted to take her and kiss those gorgeous lips,

"Hi" I said breathlessly, I continued to take her all in, the top she was wearing guided my eyes along to one bare shoulder and all I could think about was kissing the milky skin there. STOP it Edward I thought to myself, what was I doing, she still hadn't replied so I shot a worried glance at Alice, who sounded bored when she said,

"Edward meet Bella, Bella meet Edward", Bella it was perfect for her, beautiful. Bella seemed to enter reality again her mouth closed and she took her bottom lip between her teeth I inwardly groaned at the action.

And I couldn't take my eyes of that lip.

Suddenly she tensed underneath me and I realised my hands we still placed on her hips, her head was hung looking at my hands and her breathing started to hitch her hands grasped at my wrists desperately trying to pull me off, Alice was quickly at her side, moving me away, I must have looked shocked or something, my mom came over and placed her hands on my shoulders and whispered,

"It's not you honey, Bella doesn't like being touched by men",

I slumped into a dining chair watching the scene unfold before my eyes; Alice had Bella in a tight embrace whispering to her that it was ok. What in heaven's name just happened?

Bella POV

I was staring in his eyes oblivious to what was going on around me, I tensed when I felt his hands on my hips, no no no no, I thought to myself not now, I felt the panic rising in me, I grasped at his wrists ignoring the electric spark that seemed to fly between us and putting it down to my panicked state.

He let me go and Alice was there reassuring me, I knew she was right but the fear always rose no matter how long it had been and I couldn't stop it and I hated myself for it. It wasn't Edwards fault he had been trying to help me.

I slowly calmed, and was able to turn and whisper a quick sorry to Edward, then peter entered and cracked a joke, lightening the atmosphere.

I sat opposite Edward, watching him just eat was turning me on, the way he twirled his spaghetti and then let it slide into his mouth. Jesus Bella what is wrong with you tonight, I looked down at my own food and tried to focus.

But I couldn't look away, I looked up again this time to catch him looking at me, I caught his emerald sparkling eyes with my own, and the noise around me seemed to fade it was just him, then he broke the contact and it was over.

After dinner I drove Jake home and climbed into the bubble bath, what are you doing Bella! I sighed to myself, you can't go around thinking about someone like Edward Mason, he is a Doctor for Christ sake, and you don't even have a job.

I got out, not bothering to blow dry my hair climbed into my boy boxers and camisole and fell onto the love of my life, my pride and joy, my kings sized four poster bed.

I sighed in content as my head hit the pillow, I turned to my side and smiled at the picture of Alice and me on her 21st, dressed up in tutus and stilettos, I closed my eyes and drifted into a deep sleep, that was the first night I dreamt of Edward Mason.


	2. Chapter 2

**ok so i didnt get ANY feedback on chapter one which is dissapointing, if i dont get any reviews on this chapter then there wont be a third, im not going to keep writing if nobody is reading as much as i would love to see the end of this story, but for those who are reading just maybe a little comment just so i know that your there :) anyway happy reading xxx**

Filling the Void, Chapter 2

Edward POV

I groaned as I rolled over, I could hear my alarm clock buzzing in some secluded corner of my room, Alice had bought me a "roaming alarm clock" for Christmas last year, and while the theory behind it made sense, that it would roll around your room buzzing so you had to get out of bed, I still hated that thing.

But in the end the relentless beeping got the better of me as I'm sure it was designed to do and I got up to hunt it out, I found it blaring from under my bed and I lay flat on my stomach so I could inch under the low mattress, I was just about to grab it when I heard my door swing open and beautiful voice made me try to sit up and bang my head on the wooden slats that held up my mattress,

"Holy mother of shiiit" I hissed quietly to myself.

"Oh god I am so sorry" came the voice again and I felt a small pair of warm hands on my legs, which were the only things protruding from under my bed.

As I managed to inch myself out I sat up on my knees and was glad I hadn't tried to stand as I would of ended up eating the carpet, it was those eyes, the beautiful brown eyes again, her chocolates orbs broke contact with mine and slid down my body, it was then I realised that I was only wearing the pair of green striped boxers that I slept in, her lip caught between her teeth and she blushed again,

"I am so sorry, Alice sent me in here to see if we could borrow your car and then you hit your head and then, oh I'm so sorry are you alright" her hand came up to brush the bruise forming on my forehead as she babbled on.

This attitude was so different from the one I had seen last night it made me wonder what made her so scared of male contact, my forehead creased as I saddened at the thought, I wanted to take her in my arms and protect her from every bad thing that had ever happened to her I was just about to reply when Alice burst through the door, I really need to invest in a lock I thought to myself although Bella can barge in anytime she wants and that replanted the smile back on my face. Bella blushed as I looked at her.

I stood quickly as Alice came in,

"Edward what are you doing its eleven AM, don't you have anything better to do than sit around in indecent attire and scare my best friend" she said rambling as she turned to talk to Bella, just then Bella spoke,

"Alice it is Edwards room he is allowed to do whatever he wants in here it was us that barged in unannounced", I smiled in a 'yeah Alice I told you so' sort of way but Alice just let out a small 'humph' and told Bella to meet her in the kitchen and then she left the room, leaving Bella behind,

"I should be getting dressed" I said not making any attempt to move whatsoever, the last thing I wanted to happen is for her to leave, she smiled and a cheeky grin graced her lips as she looked down and my body,

"hmm" she muttered, "I'm not so sure, I think you look great" and with that she left just left and I groaned at the small tent she had created in said boxer shorts.

I felt a chill as she left the room and I felt like I missed her. Shut up Edward I told myself pull yourself together you're a grown man not some sort of horny teenager! I grabbed my clothes for the day and went to take a very cold shower, how could a girl I had never met before in my life have this much of an effect on me?

As I climbed in the shower I closed my eyes and let my head lean against the wall, I couldn't get her out of my head and my little problem was not going down, sure I had had girlfriends before but I had never felt this protective over any of them, even Tanya who I had been so close to proposing to, until I found her in MY bed with that bastard, but when I looked at Bella's doe eyes she looked so innocent, so pure and my heart ached to touch her and hold her tight. I slammed my fist against the wall, of course she doesn't like you, she's perfect, and why would she want you? But I couldn't keep her smile, her teeth biting that lip out of my mind, so I let my hand drift down and give me some satisfaction.

Bella POV

I shut the door behind me, and slid down the wall as my knees couldn't hold my weight anymore, where had that surge of confidence come from? I NEVER said things like that to guys, especially Abercrombie gods like Edward. I groaned, he probably thought I was weird now, well done Bella I congratulated myself.

I was pulled back to reality by the sound of Alice, Charlotte and Peter's voices coming from the kitchen, I slowly descended the stairs vaguely wondering what lay beneath those striped green boxer shorts, I must of not been paying attention as I hit the bottom step I tripped over my own feet and came face to face with the polished wooden floor. I looked around quickly luckily no one had seen, I stood and brushed myself down fixing my hair on the way into the kitchen. I had always been a klutz; my dad had put me into ballet and figure skating lessons in the hope that it would help my ability to walk. The ballet hadn't but the skating kind of had, there was just something about gliding along and being able to be graceful for one time in my life, I secretly still figure skated, but only Alice and Rosalie knew about that.

"Morning Bella dear, would you like anything to eat before you and Alice head off", charlotte asked from the coffee machine,

"No thanks, I'm good I think I'm in the mood for sushi so we can grab something when we are out",

Alice jumped up and clapped her hands together, "that's a great Idea Bella, sushi sounds great", as we had never gotten round to asking Edward if we could borrow his car, we both climbed into Jake,

Alice immediately plugged her iPod into the stereo system and her, 'songs that annoy Bella' playlist started up. I tried to focus on the road and not think about what Edward would be doing right now as Alice sang along to 'Barbie Girl' by Aqua, the song was quite catchy and I started to hum along, but really I was more of a classical music fan, I know it sounds boring but there was just something about a beautiful piano medley that you just couldn't beat.

"So Bella I saw this totally hot guy working in the new surf shop in town, so I think we should head there first", I groaned,

"not another one Alice!", didn't I only just save her from a guy last night, oh well I did need a new swimsuit, I tried to do fifty lengths every other morning at the pool around the corner from my small house, and my old black suit was wearing out.

"Ok Alice" I agreed, "but I need to find a new suit ok but NO bikinis or slutty numbers", Alice looked offended and them smirked,

"Bella, Alice Mason does not do slutty, ever!" I laughed Alice liked to think of me as her personal Barbie doll, and never got bored of doing my hair, makeup and picking out outfits for me every day, my appearance had never been something I had been interested in but she had made it her personal mission, to 'tottify' me as she so boldly put it.

I pulled Jake into a parking space near the entrance and jumped out grabbing my bag as I did, Alice was doing the same and together we walked in through the glass doors, Alice dragged me over to the swimwear section, and started throwing barley there suits at me to try on, I just stayed quiet and went with it, I had found out by experience that this was the best way to deal with Alice in 'shopping mode',

"Omg Bella" Alice half whispered half shouted, "its him, its him, he's over there look, the tall blonde one"

I tried to peer over the racks of swimwear and I did a double take, I can't be him. Then he turned and spotted us,

"Bella!" he said as he walked over towards us,

"You know him?" Alice asked surprise etched into her face. I squealed and dropped the pile of stuff I was holding, running over to him and nearly tackling to the floor,

"Jasper! It's so good to see you!" he chuckled and hugged me tightly,

"it's great to see you to Bella" then whispered in my ear, "how you doing" I just smiled at him assuring him I was fine, Alice nudged me at this point and gave me a pointed glance towards jasper,

"Oh" I said quickly, "jasper this is my best friend Alice, shopping extraordinaire by day, daring party planner by night",

Alice just smiled sweetly up at him with an almost awed look. Jasper laughed at my description, he took her hand and gave it a kiss,

"It's a pleasure to meet you ma'am" he said with that slight southern twang of his, I giggled he was always such a gentleman. Alice just sighed; well there goes my shopping for a practical item of clothing out of the window, it wasn't too much of a shame. Just then an old woman yelled at jasper that she needed assistance in the footwear department, he groaned,

"sorry girls I have to go", I hadn't seen jasper for a while so I had an idea,

"Hey jasper" I said regaining his attention "do you fancy coming to a meal at Esme's tonight, Emmet and Rosalie will be there and Alice of course", Alice beamed at me, I silently congratulated myself on my match making skills,

"Sure" smiled jasper still looking at Alice, "I'll be there" and then he was gone.

I tensed knowing what was going to happen,

"OMG Bella we have to get out of here now and get ready for tonight, and I'm going to need an entire new outfit!"

I smiled at her, jasper was perfect for Alice; he was calm but caring I hoped they worked out. "But Bella, how come you knew such a hunk of hotness and you didn't tell me!" she pouted,

"Sorry Alice we've been friends since I was 8, he's Rosalie's brother" I was confused Rosalie and Alice were good friends and had been for years why hadn't Alice met jasper before, I suppose he had moved away for college when we had all stayed and this was his first homecoming.

"Well he's perfect" said Alice quietly.

"I'm surprised", I admitted, "I always thought he was gay" and this had us both in fits of giggles.

A few hours later, I was sat in a plush hot pink chair in the changing rooms at Selfridges while Alice was having a minor panic attack behind one of the curtains,

"None of this is right" Alice exclaimed "it has to be perfect", this was very unlike Alice, she usually emitted confidence and attitude, but a bumbling Alice is something I had yet to experience, she must really like jasper.

Suddenly a bundle of clothing flew over the curtain into my lap; I sighed and gave it to the changing room attendant, who looked at me sympathetically,

"A date?" she asked,

"Yeah apparently he won't like her unless she has the PERFECT dress", she looked deep in thought for a moment,

"Hang on" said the woman, "I might have something in the back"

I shrugged and returned to my seat while the woman scuttled off, Alice came out of the changing room now in her underwear looking broken, she pouted at me, then the attendant hurried back into the changing rooms holding a clothes bag, she handed it to Alice with a knowing smile,

"Thank you thank you thank you" exclaimed Alice as she returned to behind the curtain,

"Ahhhhhhhh!" screamed Alice

"this is the one!" the curtain drew back and Alice stepped out in a simple navy dress it had a tie just under her boobs, and three buttons down the front, it was perfect even Bella could see that and she want exactly an expert,

"Your right Alice it is perfect", Alice gave me her one thousand watt smile,

"Thank you Bella, I think I will wear it with a low pair of heels and a cardigan, what do you think?", why she was asking my opinion was beyond me,

"That sounds perfect Alice".

When we got back to my house, I parked Jacob up and Alice collapsed on my old leather sofa and flicked the T.V on, I turned to the phone to ring my mom, "hello?" she answered on the first ring,

"Hey mom, it's Bella, I was just ringing to say I bumped into jasper today so I invited him to dinner", I turned to see Alice prancing around in front of the TV,

"That sounds great honey", came Esme's reply, "ill ring charlotte and peter and invite them as well it's been so long since we have all gotten together."

I made a mental note to ask Alice about Edwards plans for the evening,

"Well mom, I'm going to take Alice home in a bit so I will invite them if you want, do you want me to make anything?"

I heard Esme pause I knew she was thinking about what I could make,

"Ok honey that's a great Idea why don't you make some of those brownies that you do so well", I glanced towards my kitchen making a mental note about the ingredients I would need,

"Sure mom, ok I'll see you tonight",

"Bye honey, I love you" came her response before she hung up. I headed into the kitchen to get everything ready for my world famous brownies, when Alice trotted in,

"Ohhh Bella's brownies" she exclaimed, I laughed,

"Yeah Alice I'm making a batch for tonight, Esme want to invite charlotte and peter, so don't let me forget to ask them", she nodded following my words. I groaned when I realised I had no flour,

"Ok" I said, "we are off to your house, I need more flour!"

Charlotte and Peters family home was only about a five minute drive from my small two up two down, so it didn't take Alice and I long to get there, charlotte was out when we arrived, I was rooting around in their kitchen cupboards, with Alice sat on a countertop doing her nails, when peter walked in.

"Hey Bella can I help you with something?" he laughed at me; I was knelt on the countertop with my head stuck in a high cupboard.

"Yeah I desperately need some flour so I can make a batch of 'Bella's cookies' for tonight, oh yeah Esme has invited you and charlotte for dinner tonight", I told him as I hopped down from the counter.

"sounds great, we will be there, now flour I have no idea where that would be maybe Alice could help you", he glanced at his daughter who was now doing a hot pink coat on her perfect nails, "or maybe not, Alice has been banned from the kitchen since the 90's", at this comment Alice glared at her dad, but smiled

"He's right Bella" said Alice, "you will have to ask Edward, he's the culinary king in this house", peter rolled his eyes at his daughters comment, and chuckled to himself as he left the kitchen.

Just then Edward wandered into the large kitchen, fully dressed this time, with his glasses on and his nose in some sort of medical journal, he looked mighty fine, in a slightly geeky way, he wasn't looking where he was going and winded himself on a bar stool that hadn't been pushed under the breakfast bar.

"Oomph", he exclaimed, dropping his book, it was then that he noticed our presence and immediately pulled off his glasses and tried to run a hand through his hair blushing as he did. I bit my lip, looking him up and down, he was so sexy even with his geeky glasses on and I just wanted to jump him right there and then.

Alice coughed behind me and I was brutally brought back to reality, "Edward" Alice addressed him sounding bored, "Bella needs some flour, do you know where mom keeps it?" and with that she went back to her nails.

"sure" he said smiling at me and walking over to the cupboard next to the fridge, "can I ask what it's for, it isn't for Alice is it, you know she's banned from baking?" he smirked.

I laughed at his comment, was Alice really that bad of a cook, "no it's so I can make a batch of my infamous brownies for tonight", he glanced up at me after this, his brow furrowed.

"What's happening tonight?" he asked, and I suddenly felt immensely guilty, I hadn't even thought about asking him to come, yet I can take his entire family away for the evening.

"Oh there are a load of us getting together for dinner tonight, my brother Emmet, his girlfriend Rosalie, my parents your parents etc, you get the idea" I babbled at him quickly, "of course your invited charlotte and peter can give you a lift to my parent's house" I finally finished, blushing profusely I looked up at him biting my lip as I always did when I was nervous.

"I would love to come" his eyes caught mine and he took my breath away, neither of us looked away first and the spark was only broken by Alice jumping off the counter.

"Well Edward I only have four hours to get ready" and with that she trotted off.

An hour later my brownies were on a cooling rack in my small kitchen, and I was just finishing wiping down the surfaces when my phone rang.

"Hello" I answered

"Hi" said a familiar gruff voice; I smiled and glanced at my watch, I still had a few hours before I had to be at my parent's house.

"Billy! Please tell me this means the rink is empty" I held my breath wait for the answer.

"Hell yeah jelly belly why else would I be calling" he chuckled

"Thank you! Thank you Billy!" I hung up on him as I sprang into action, I grabbed my bag that I kept by the front door and my keys and jumped into the car.

I made it to the rink in record time; I hadn't been able to skate once this week, I had been so busy. I met Billy, one of dads old friends, outside the rink, he handed me the key.

"Here you go bells, lock up when you're done", I grinned sheepishly at him, gave him a swift hug and yanked the double doors open and inhaled that horrible stench of used skates and wet clothes.

But I smiled, besides my bed, this place was my favourite place in the whole world. I walked through the deserted lobby and up to the podium where all the technical stuff was, I pulled out my iPod, and plugged it into the system, pressing play on my 'skating' play list and the first notes of 'I'm alive' by Celine Dion (.com/watch?v=oQxd4sDOTKU) played and I couldn't stop the huge shit eating grin that spread across my face, I even did a Alice, little jump and squeal, I flung myself back down to the rink level, and quickly changed into my leggings and hoody, I pulled on my skates, took a deep breath and placed my feet on the ice.

I closed my eyes, as I glided along the ice, so quiet so peaceful, I placed my feet one in front of the other and did a perfect figure of eight around the rink, when I reached the middle I stretched my arms up in the cool air, I did a backwards figure of eight again to get up some speed before I pushed down on my toe pick and launched myself into the air, I twisted my body into the perfect triple jump spinning as I kept my arms in tight and then lifting my left leg out at a right angle to my right and landing softly, I glided along before replacing my left foot on the ice and spiralling round in tiny circles, the words to the song echoed in my head,

_When you call on me_

_When I hear you breathe_

_I can't wait to fly_

_I feel that I'm alive_

_When you look at me_

_I can touch the sky_

_I know that I'm alive..._

The song had such a double meaning to me, I really did feel alive when I was on the ice, I breathed in the cool air and let out a happy sigh, I lifted my left leg again this time taking hold of my blade, leaning my body forward, and pulling my leg up, but holding up my head and gliding in a perfect figure of eight I let my leg drop gracefully, I was slowing down and needed to get up some speed again, I pushed my left leg behind me with my blade laying parallel on the ice, my right knee bent, low enough to trail my fingers on the ice, as I raised again I let my legs twist together and my arms raised in the ballet position as I spun. I smiled I felt so free. The rush was amazing, but this was the only time I felt truly graceful and beautiful.

It was just then that I heard the front doors bang, I stopped abruptly, I was the only one who had a key, and then my eyes met with his.

Edward POV

I sighed at my closet, I know I sounded like a girl but, I have no clue what to wear! I defiantly liked this girl; I felt this pull to her. Like there was a fist around my heart and when she was close the fist unclenched but then she left and it tightened almost painfully, I had never felt like this in my life ever, I wondered if this was what love felt like, I thought I had been in love with Tanya but with hindsight I hadn't I was lonely and so was she, there was never really anything emotional between us.

Ok Edward pull yourself together is this girl really going to notice if you wear a green or blue shirt, no she isn't!

I gave up I knew I would regret this later but I yanked open my bedroom door in my slacks and shoes and pounded on Alice's door.

"Alice, please I really need your help in the clothes department", I yelled through the girly music that was emitting from under her door. She pulled the door open and I stepped into her childhood room that I remember so well.

The walls were all painted white, well originally white, the huge room was twice the size of mine but I never minded Alice had used this room as her canvas, each wall held a hand painted Mural that she herself had done at different stages of her life, from the messy childish one of a princess' castle and a unicorn on the small wall in her closet that she had painted aged 6 to the huge meadow on the main wall behind her bed painted aged 18, that one was my particular favourite, when Alice and I were kids we would play in that exact meadow, it sat just behind our house enclosed by trees and full of wild flowers it was beautiful.

"How can I be of assistance Eddie?" she knew that I hated that name, but right then I didn't care I needed her help.

"I don't know what shirt to wear" I admitted to her, she laughed at me and turned out of her bedroom door pulling on my arm and pushed me back into my closet, she studied my selection for a few minutes before diving in and grabbing a green and white striped shirt.

"Here wear this one" she urged, "oh and don't bother with your contacts, go Ou natural on us this evening" she winked at me, I smirked, my contacts had been giving me a slight headache and I sought light relief in the old heavy frames on my nose.

I pulled on my shirt and headed down stairs and sat with my dad on one of the large sofas in the living room, we both waited on the girls to get ready. When my mom and Alice had finally graced us with their presence I asked dad for a lift, but Alice piped up.

"Well Edward I was wondering if you could give Bella a lift, it's just that I was supposed to but I'm wearing heals and I can't drive in heals", she pouted up at me, I laughed, I would like nothing more than to be alone with her for a while. God shut up Edward you sound like a creepy pervert!

"Sure, just give me her address", I asked

"Oh no Edward dear", piped up my mother, "she will be at the rink", Alice nodded in agreement, did they mean the ice rink in town?

"The ice rink?" I asked, I wondered what she would be doing there, maybe she worked there.

"Yes dear" said mom, "Bella can give you directions to her parent's house and we will meet you there", sounded like a fool proof plan.

I drove my Volvo to the skate rink the car park was empty except for a navy mini cooper, cool car I thought to myself, quirky. I shrugged she must be inside, I headed over to the entrance, I used to play hockey here as a kid I remembered it well, the entrance was empty but I heard music playing from the rink so followed the sound to the spectators seats. I was stopped in my tracks, there she was. Her eyes shut her arms spread out and she was gliding along to the most beautiful piece of music, it fit her perfectly, understated and stunning. I watched her closely as she did a few twirls and jumps her eyes closed the entire time, as she spun to finish, I accidently let the door swing back that I had been holding and it banged shut, her eyes flew open and locked with mine.

**Ok so two chapters now, please please review and i hope your enjoying the story xx**


	3. Chapter 3

Filling the Void, Chapter 3

Edward POV

"I'm so so sorry I didn't mean to interrupt, I was coming to give you a lift because Alice is wearing heels and can't drive, and I heard the music and yeah I'm sorry but wow, you're really good" I babbled nervously.

I made my way down the rows of seats to the edge of the rink and leant of the padded edge; she skated slowly over towards me.

"It's ok" she smiled, "I didn't know that anyone knew I was here, but thanks for the lift, I will just get changed" she blushed and bit her lip looking at me expectantly, I didn't know what she was waiting for so I just smiled back. She laughed quietly and looked up at me blushing.

"I'm sorry you're in the way", I looked down and I was indeed blocking the exit off of the ice.

"Oh I'm sorry", I said, quickly moving out of her way, she held up two figures as she left to get change through a side door, indicating that she would be two minutes.

I walked back into the reception to wait for her, damn she was beautiful, I didn't even know it was possible for anyone to move like that, and her smile while she was skating was just breathtaking, that smile she wore while she skated was the same one I always saw when my dad looked at my mom. Just thinking about it made my heart warm and a smile graced my lips. I must have been thinking about her for a while as I didn't hear her approaching.

The door behind me banged shut; I spun around to see Bella transformed out of her leggings and hoody, into a floaty knee length dress with a tie around her waist and small black heels, her hair and been clipped to the side with a blue sapphire hair comb. She blushed when she noticed me looking, that blush completed the look, I made my mind up there and then, and she was officially the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. She broke the silence first as I was openly gawping at her.

"Do you mind if we stop by my house first I need to drop of Jake and pick up my brownies" she asked quietly, her warm brown eyes meeting mine.

"Who's Jake?" I asked, praying that it wasn't a boyfriend or lover.

"My car" she laughed, I smiled, relieved, she named her car, how cute.

"You named your car?" I joked as we walked towards the door.

"Yeah, it's cool!" she declared sincerely with a blush.

"So is yours the cool mini in the parking lot" I asked as she locked the main doors and slid the keys into her bag.

"Yeah, he's my baby" she laughed and again that gorgeous blush crept across her face.

"Good to know", I climbed into my car and followed behind her to her house. When we pulled up I smiled at the house, it looked so homey, a two up two down house tucked away between trees and flowers, I little path ran up to the front door and another one led round to the back yard I presumed, I was having an internal battle with myself, should I get out or wait for her here. But she answered that for me.

She tapped on my window, smiling, and I noticed an elegant silver chain around her wrist with charms dangling off it as it swung delicately from her wrist, I made a mental note to ask her about its significance later. I rolled down the window instantly, "Are you coming in or what?" she asked with a cheeky smile. She turned and led the way up the path indicating with her long graceful finger for me to follow her.

I leapt out of the car with an almost indecent amount of enthusiasm and followed her up the path, noticing the way her hair swung around her shoulders and waist as she walked.

She opened the door dropping her keys into a small bowl by the door, and led me through the living room which was painted cream, with photos hung on the walls mostly of the same group of people, I recognised Alice in a few of them, my sisters face grinning up at me from all sides, it made me sad that I had missed so much of her life in being away at school. The others showed a large guy with black curly hair, a tall blonde bombshell and a few older ones showed a blonde boy who shared the bombshells distinct features and one that I presumed to be a family portrait, it held Bella as a pre teen with the big guy and two very good looking people that I assumed to be her parents.

The furniture looked well worn and comfy, a fluffy comforter thrown over the back of one particularly well worn armchair, I smiled I could imagine Bella curled up there in her pyjamas with a book. I followed her on through into the kitchen, this room followed the same theme as the living room, it was also painted cream with dark wooden counters and an island in the middle, but with lots of modern appliances, I made a mental note to ask her if she enjoyed cooking. She had picked up the container that I presumed held the brownies.

"I'll give you a tour some other time, but we are late" she said smiling at me.

"Oh so there will be a next time will there" I tried my best flirty smile at her and it had the desired effect as she blushed and bit her lip

"If you're lucky" she shot back, I grinned at her really hoping I was lucky.

But I turned and led the way back to the car, I held the passenger door open for her, when she was settled in I walked round to my side, when I climbed in she was looking through my CD's. I blushed my taste in music wasn't exactly 'cool', but she surprised me by pulling out the clair de lune Debussy CD and putting it in the player, she looked up at me and blushed again,

"Sorry" she said "I really like Debussy", my smile must have been breathtaking, did this seriously beautiful girl just said she really liked Debussy. I grinned and turned the volume up; she smiled back at me in response. She really was my dream woman; I promised myself I wouldn't mess this up.

Bella POV

I directed him to my parent's house, and his jaw visibly dropped when we pulled up the long driveway. To me the large white mansion tucked away into the hillside surrounded by trees, was home, but to an outsider it was very impressive, this house was as much my mother's pride and joy just as much as myself and Emmet were. She had spent the best part of our childhood, decorating and renovating that house.

Edward walked round to my door and opened it offering me his hand; I took it maybe a little to eagerly,

"Thank you, always the gentleman" I smiled up at him, he didn't let go of my hand as we walked up the path to the front door.

I pressed the bell, and heard it ring deep within the house. The door opened immediately and Emmet stood in front of us grinning like an idiot, I rolled my eyes at him, would he ever grow up?

"Emmet! Are you ever going to let us in?" I asked as he made no move to unblock the doorway.

"Not until you tell me who this ginger biscuit is" I internally scowled, how dare he call Edward ginger, Edward's hair was beautiful like a brand new penny. I was about to argue when I felt the connection with Edwards hand disappear as he lifted it up to shake Emmet's hand.

"Sorry, I'm Edward nice to meet you", but Emmet didn't take the hand offered instead he pulled Edward up into a bone crushing hug.

"That's cool man, any guy making my sister happy is good in my books, how long have you two been going out, and why Bella haven't you told me?" he said pointing at me and wagging his finger around.

"No" both Edward and I began at the same time, I blushed, "Emmet we are not dating, Edward is Alice's brother and he gave me a lift from the rink", I explained with wide eyes, begging Emmet silently not to ruin this for me.

"Ohhh ok" he said eyes wide and swallowing, "sorry mate" he said to Edward, but his attention was averted when he noticed what I was holding,

"Bella are those brownies! Why didn't you say so earlier! Get you cute little butt in this house immediately" he said thrusting me into the grand hallway, he snatched the box away from me and sprinted off in the direction of the kitchen yelling, "Mom Bella's brownies have arrived!", I heard my father's distinct chuckle resound from the kitchen at his sons behaviour.

When he had disappeared from view I turned to glance at Edward, who was standing next to me looking at all the pictures on the walls. I followed his gaze to one that he seemed particularly interested in, it showed me at eight and Emmet at eleven, it was the day that I left the hospital to live with the Cullen's for the first time, the picture must have been taken by Rosalie or Jasper, as it was of Emmet giving me one of his famous hugs, we were both smiling hugely at the camera wrapped in each other's arms below the 'welcome home' banner they had all made, off to one side Esme and Carlisle were holding hands and smiling as they watched the two of us, it was a beautiful picture and bellow the frame was a tiny silver plaque like bellow all the pictures that hung on these walls, this one was inscribed with, "Bella's 1st Birthday", I realised why Edward was looking confused. I really didn't want to get into this right now.

He turned to me and I knew what he was going to ask, so I grabbed his arm and led him down the marble hallway, past the main staircase and on into the large kitchen at the back of the house.

"Bella" my mom exclaimed when she saw me, she came over and gave me a big hug, and she turned to look at Edward and gave me a wink, I groaned I knew I would be bombarded with questions later so I jumped in,

"Mom, this is Edward, Alice's older brother, he gave me a lift from the rink" Edward smiled and kissed her cheek in greeting.

"The rink, oh Bella dear are you planning on competing this year?" she asked hopefully, I sighed I hated letting her down but my skating is for me and I am nowhere near good enough for a competition.

"You compete?" this question came from Edward, his eyes sparkled when mine met them and my heart melted, it was then that I realised that I hadn't reacted to his touch, he had held my hand up the path and I hadn't even noticed, well not in a bad way, I smiled I wondered what had changed.

"No she doesn't compete, we keep telling her she is Olympic standard but she won't listen" it was my Mother who answered for me, but Edward still had his eyes trained on my face

"Why not?" he asked, his eyes narrowing and his brow furrowing as he studied my eyes

"Why not what?" I asked confused at his expression

"Why don't you compete?" he explained, as he popped a grape in his mouth.

"Because I'm not good enough" I told him simply, but his brow furrowed even more the two of us seemed to be in our own little world

"If you have never competed how do you know you're not good enough?" he stated raising his eyebrows at me, my jaw dropped, he was right I had never skated with anyone else I had always presumed that my skating was just elementary but how would I know that. I just started at him, and he smiled in triumph at me.

"Dinners ready kids" my Mother interrupted, I blinked and the connection was broken, when everyone was sat down at the table I was positioned between Alice and Edward, I glanced around at the large families joined, next to Alice sat Jasper who she had so eagerly waited to see this evening on his other side was my mother, Esme, grinning like a goon, she loved events like this, opposite her sat Charlotte the two nattering away about the Charity Ball, at the head of the table sat Carlisle, who smiled slowly at me when he caught my eye, next to him sat Peter who was miming what I think was a baseball game at my Dad, Rosalie and Emmet sat next to peter whispering in each other's ears and giggling, Emmet caught my eye and winked, everyone was in there own little conversations and that left me with Edward, not that I was complaining I could stare at that god forever but I think I may be setting a bad impression on him, I glance at me and blushed when I realised he had been watching me.

"You alright?" he asked, looking directly into my eyes

"yeah just thinking" I replied, but before he could ask what about I intervened, "so what is it you do then Edward?" I didn't really know that much about him I know he went away to medical school which is why I have never met him before now but why all of a sudden was he back here.

"I work in paediatrics in California but I'm looking into moving to your fathers hospital in this town" so that explained his sudden move home. It then sunk in what he had said, he worked in paediatrics, how perfect is this man?

"Wow paediatrics, that must be hard seeing sick children all the time, do you specialise in anything?" I asked genuinely interested, having spent a fair amount of time in hospitals I was aware of the awe inspiring work the paediatrics did 24/7.

"Well I am researching a new field of Neonatology that involves cooling and the application of a certain gas, Xenon, which can prevent brain damage from lack of oxygen at birth" he said blushing, "but when I'm not researching I'm just a general practitioner" he looked at me and looked confused, "what" he asked,

I was well aware of the fact I was sat there staring open mouthed at this perfect human being but I just couldn't stop myself from replying,

"Could you be any more bloody perfect?" I blurted out and instantly covered my mouth and blushed, I can't believe I did that in front of this Abercrombie God who was a doctor and not only that, a doctor for children and if that wasn't enough he was researching in the field of Neonatology, devoting his time to the saving of newborn babies.

He blushed, "erm thanks I think" I smiled at him, "so enough about me" he said "what do you do?" I let out a loud audible groan

"Nothing" I exclaimed, and it was true here was a greek god, basically saving people's lives and I couldn't even get a job at a newspaper, "I have no job and no hope of getting a job" he is going to hate me, what kind of successful guy wants to hang out with a jobless klutz like me.

"Oh Bella honey", my mother interjected, "you will find something soon dear, anyone would be mad not to want you", this of course grabbed the attention of everyone around the table.

"Are you finding it hard to get a job sweetie?" asked charlotte with a look of pure concern.

"You know B" Rose piped up from next to Emmet, using my nickname, if you could even call it that, the geniuses of my friends had simply picked my initial, very original!

"They are looking for someone at the office, would you be interested?" she said innocently and then carried on eating.

"There you see honey, I told you something would come up" said my mother looking at rose in satisfaction; I knew my mother had a soft spot for her almost daughter in law, I couldn't of asked for a better sister to be, but I was wary, I knew where Rose worked!

"Hold up everyone" I proceeded cautiously, "At YOUR office Rose?" I said narrowing my eyes at her in question.

She rolled her eyes at my reaction, "Yes Bella dearest at MY office", I sighed and I knew what was coming, ever since Rose got her job at the modelling agency she has been trying to get me signed up.

"No" I said simply.

Edward looked at me in shock, "Am I missing something?" he asked with his brow furrowed, I was too distracted to answer, all I wanted to do was reach out and smooth out the worry lines that I was putting on his face.

Alice saved me though, "Rose works at a modelling agency" she told Edward, but he still looked confused and turned questionably towards me, but being the fool I am, I was still openly gawping at him, so once again someone came to my rescue,

"AWWWW ickle Bella bean doesn't want to have her picture taken!" Emmet contributed; this comment was followed by a loud smacking noise.

"Shut up Em" said rose glaring at him, "being a model is alot harder than people think!", Emmet must of known he was on thin ice as he flashed her one of his famous pouts and said, "I know babe, I just meant that it comes naturally to you because you're so HOOOOT!" he finished and laid one right on her lips, she giggled, he was clear, for now.

But this was followed by two more 'Smacks', I looked up and laughed, one had been delivered by our mom and one from Charlotte, the poor giant was now cowering from two fairly petite middle aged women.

"You will not use language like that at the table young man" mom said in a mock stern voice, while wagging a finger at him.

"Yes Maam" he replied, saluting her.

Both women laughed and started to clear the table, I got up to help but was pushed back into my chair by Charlotte's hand on my shoulder, "don't worry about it honey we have this covered" and then winked at me. I instantly blushed red, Charlotte may be like a second mother to me but that did not mean I was comfortable with being caught obsessing over her son!

"I still don't understand what the problem is", I gasped as I heard the velvety voice so soft and so close to my ear that I was sure the words were only meant for me to hear, I could feel his breath on my neck, sending shivers down my spine. His arm was slung round the back of my chair and he was now leaning in to make our conversation more private.

I glanced up from the curtain I had created with my hair to cover my blush, my eyes met his dazzling emerald orbs and my gaze was captured, there was no way I could look away now. I wasn't answering so he continued,

"Why don't you want to be a model?" this defiantly snapped me out of my trance, me a model, I snorted out loud at the idea. I quickly fanned red as I realised that I had just snorted in front of the most beautiful man on this planet.

But I just couldn't stop myself, "Me a model, no way, I don't think so", he looked genuinely confused and looked like he was going to argue when his mother called from the kitchen, saving me the humiliation.

"Edward honey can you come and give us a hand in here" being the perfect gentleman he obliged and stood up excusing himself as he did, but I thought I heard him whisper something that sounded like, "doesn't see herself clearly" as he walked away shaking his head sadly.

I let out a sigh and slunk down in my chair, I decided then that I needed to prove to this god of a man that there was more to me than my embarrassing clumsiness and my awkward blush.


	4. Chapter 4

Filling the Void, Chapter 4

**EPOV**

"Edward honey can you come and give us a hand in here?" I heard my mother call from the direction the kitchen was in. Bella was still looking at me like I was insane for insinuating that she should work at a modelling agency, she was beyond beautiful how could she not see that. But I excused myself from her company with a slight frown and headed towards the kitchen.

"Oh good there you are, would you mind giving us a hand with the dessert? I was just telling Esme how wonderful you are in the kitchen" said my mother looking at me expectantly. Of course I could never deny my mother anything so I agreed and tied the apron round my waist that Esme handed me and set to work, whisking up the meringue mixture, delicately whipping air into it.

I took the opportunity to look round the kitchen, it was similar to Bella's but on a larger scale and less homey, most of the surfaces in here were chrome, but the pictures that hung on the walls made it seem less clinical and more comforting.

This family really likes their photos, I thought to myself while I whisked away humming a new melody that had come to me over night. Everywhere I looked hung photos, on one large wall that sat behind the breakfast bar was one particularly outsized print; it took up the majority of the wall.

I recognised Bella and Emmet but they were younger, alot younger. Bella looked around the same age as she had in the 'Bella's first birthday' photo in the hallway, she was sat on a sofa, it looked similar to the one in the impressive living room that I had walked through earlier when I got lost looking for the bathroom, she was grinning at the camera with a smile that genuinely lit up her face, but there was something deep in her eyes that was sad and it made my heart ache.

As I looked closer I could see she looked rough, cuts and bruises littered her face and I could distinctly see what looked like a set of stitches on her forehead as her hair was held back in a hair band. I frowned as I took in the rest of the image, her leg was propped up on a coffee table, it was in a full cast that went past her knee and stopped halfway up her thigh, Emmet who looked to be in his preteens was leaning over her cast, sharpie in hand drawing something colourful on her cast, he had a look of great concentration on his face, his tongue stuck out between his teeth. It was a nice picture but I wondered why this one in particular held a special place here especially as Bella was injured.

I heard a quite laugh from my side and turned to see my mother and Esme in full gossip mode, sneaking glances at me every now and then. I looked down; subconsciously I had stopped whisking to stare at the picture. Esme came to stand at my side,

"It's our favourite one" she said smiling, I looked down at Esme as she patted my arm.

She was petite like my mother, but her face was heart shaped, she had large striking violet eyes that were so warm and friendly and an auburn bob hair cut. She looked like the worlds mother, everything about her made you want to give her a hug. But as striking as Bella's mother was, there was no Bella there, not in her figure or her eyes, maybe in that small smile that Esme seemed to have permanently on her face and maybe in the warmth in her eyes but nothing physical, this family was puzzling me.

My mother took advantage of my distraction and threw a handful of flour in my face, I was too shocked to do anything but look at her with wide eyes. My mother just threw flour at me, my middle aged slightly strict but loving mother just THREW flour at ME. She was clutching Esme's arm giggling like a school girl, Esme was having a hard time keeping a straight face. Well, I thought, if she can do it so can I.

I casually scooped a blob of the meringue mixture from the bowl behind me on the counter, sauntered over to my mother and slowly blobbed it onto her nose. Her eyes widened comically as she went cross eyed trying to see the damage I had done. I couldn't help it any longer, I let out a loud laugh as I took in her face and so did Esme, my mother retaliated to Esme's laugh more than mine and smeared some chocolate sauce all over her face.

The three of us were now all in full food fight mode, I was using the breakfast bar as a shield and Esme was launching flour at my mother with a wooden spoon, my mother was laughing hysterically as she landed on the floor. None of us noticed someone enter the kitchen as all three of us were trying to catch our breath.

"So I see dessert is nearly ready" a delicate voice came from the doorway followed by a small laugh, I peeked out from my hiding place to see Bella stood in the entrance to the kitchen looking at my mother and Esme with a raised eyebrow.

I saw the mischievous look that passed between the two mothers, and I instinctively grabbed Bella's legs from my hiding place pulling her down behind the counter just as a flour and chocolate mixture hit the spot on the wall just where Bella had been standing.

I looked up, I was staring straight into her large doe eyes and her face was inches from my own, her body pressed flush against mine as I had cushioned her fall as I pulled her down, I could feel her breath on my cheek, she smelled so sweet. I tensed as I realised my hands were on her back and hears on my chest, remembering how she had reacted earlier to my touch and remembering what my mother had told me. But Bella was smiling wide at me, her brown eyes staring straight into mine, she slowly took her finger and dipped it into the meringue mixture that had ended up on my cheek and tasted it.

"Mmmm" she groaned as her eyes slid shut.

My mind was racing, my eyes bugged open, there was a SUPER hot girl lying on top of me and now she was groaning! Bloody hell if we don't move from this position this could quickly turn into a really awkward situation!

I mentally scolded myself at the thought, I always tried my best to be the perfect gentleman, not that I have had that many girlfriends, so why suddenly did I have this cave man urge to take this woman right here on the kitchen floor.

She giggled as I smudged flour across her cheek, her laugh giving me that butterfly feeling in my stomach again.

**BPOV**

I smiled to myself as I heard my mother's laugh joined with two others from the kitchen.

She may be in her 40's but be dammed if that will stop her from having fun. She really is my role model, I hope that when I'm middle aged I'm still laughing and having fun with Alice and Rosalie. It was a nice thought, our little family and group of friends growing old together.

I was sat alone in the dining room now, the table cleared, the two dads gone to watch football I presume as I could hear a football commentary coming from the games room. Through the French windows in the dining room I could see rose and Emmet sat in the hammock in the back yard, rose had her feet in Emmet's lap and they were looking through wedding magazines, my brother gazing at Rosalie and hanging on her every word. Everyone knew those two were destined to be together ever since I came to live with Esme and Carlisle, Jasper and Rosalie had been part of our lives. They were part of our family, and it made me happier than anything that soon Rose would be my official sister.

I sighed and look around the familiar dining room, the walls like so many in our home, held numerous family photos, I smiled at this, you could literally document the whole of mine and Emmet's lives just by walking through our house. But as Carlisle had insisted, 'your mother and I have already missed so much of your lives, we will be dammed if we miss anything else', just the thought made me laugh, they had taken this job seriously practically following me and Em around with a camera, not that I minded I loved the memories.

I glanced at one that was situated on the wall opposite from where I was sat; I pulled my knees up and lent my chin on them as I remembered the moment. It was a picture of me at the age of about 13 and Carlisle, we were in the games room, Carlisle sat on the huge leather sofa, with his feet up on the coffee table, the flat screen TV in the background showed a football game that we must have been watching, one of his arms stretched across the back of the sofa, I was tucked into his side, my feet curled under me and my head resting on this shoulder, his other arm around my shoulders, whoever had taken the picture was stood behind the sofa, they must of called us, as both of our heads were turned looking at the photographer and two shit eating grins were plastered onto our faces.

I was pulled away from this memory by Alice's laugh, softer than usual drifting towards me from the front porch, where she was sat with Jasper. I complimented myself on my match making skills; those two had really got on well, Jasper had been sneaking glances at Alice all evening from across the table. And I was secretly relieved as I had always harboured a feeling that Jasper was a little bit gay, I had known him as long as I had known Rose and Emmet, and never once had I seen him with a girl. He was more reserved than his twin sister Rosalie, a big reader like me. We would spend many evenings when we were in high school sitting together in the den reading books and laughing at Emmet and Rose who would normally be arguing. Jasper and Rose were the same age as Emmet, a couple of years older than me, but none of them ever rejected me from their friendship group.

I was pulled out of my daydreaming by raucous laughter emitting from the kitchen, I smiled at the sound, I could easily distinguish Edwards's musical chuckle and it made my stomach do back flips again. I mentally slapped myself at how ridiculous I was being, I had known this Abercrombie god of a man for all of about 24 hours and I was already dreaming about him. I padded softly towards to kitchen, I had slipped out of my heels so nobody heard me in the door way. I was watching the madness unfold before my eyes.

"So I see dessert is nearly ready" I said to the two middle aged women, raising my eyebrows.

Suddenly my legs disappeared from under me and I landed on something that smelled amazing and was very warm, very soft and breathing heavily.

I was so distracted by Edwards emerald eyes that I completely ignored the chocolate cake mixture that hit the wall exactly where I had been standing only seconds ago. I lifted one of my hands from Edwards's chest and tasted the meringue mixture that had marred his beautiful face and caught on the edge of his glasses. It was good, but what made it taste better is that my body was flush against Edwards and I could feel everything with only a thin layer of clothing between us.

My stomach did that all too familiar back flip again and my nerves took over my boldness as I felt my blush creeping back into my cheeks. I couldn't stand the burning look Edward was giving me any longer and I glanced down.

I was about to move off of his body to stand up when I felt his hands on me, brushing hair off my face and tilting my chin so I had to look into his eyes again, he smiled that amazing crooked grin at me and I was lost. It was then that he took advantage of me being distracted and smudged a handful of flour across my cheek. I laughed as I stood myself up, brushed myself off and re-adjusted my dress. I went to check what damage of flour had done, in the reflection of the toaster. It was then I noticed the lack of giggling middle aged women and looked around.

Our mothers had not so subtlety slipped out of the kitchen leaving Edward and I alone. Edward had perched himself on one of the bar stools at the breakfast bar and was eating cake mixture out of one of the bowls our mothers had left behind.

I arched an eyebrow at him, "How old are you?"

"Never too old for cake mixture" was his smartarse reply wiggling his eyebrows at me.

"At least use a spoon" I said as I pulled two out of the cutlery drawer and sat down opposite him on a stool, resting my feet on the bottom edge of the counter. I dropped a spoon in front of him.

Edward was looking at the spoon I provided as if it had just insulted him, he then looked up at me with the same expression.

"A spoon? A spoon? Who uses a spoon to eat cake mixture?" he asked.

"I do" I said simply, keeping eye contact the entire time, I dipped the spoon into the mixture brought it to my mouth and slid my eyes closed as I tasted the mixture, letting out a slight moan at the taste of dark chocolate. I know I'm teasing him, I hear his breath hitch and feel him slide closer to me. I dare not open my eyes and ruin the moment. But I needn't have worried as he did this for me.

"So why won't you work with Rosalie" he asks, breaking the moment.

My eyes flick open to see him staring at me with a furrowed brow, the intensity of the question is undermined slightly as he is using his finger to clean out the contents of the mixing bowl like an over excited child.

I just sigh in response and look at him pointedly. He can't be serious, me a model, I know it may only be a temp position but I have visited Rose at work and even the coffee girls do the Starbucks run in stilettos and Dior dresses. There was no way in hell I could compete with any of them.

He must have guessed my inner monologue from my expression.

"You have nothing to worry about you would be perfect for the job" he said sincerely looking straight at me.

"How do you know, you met me yesterday" I replied tartly, sounding harsher than I meant too. I blushed at how rude I was being.

But he didn't seem fazed.

"First impressions are important" he replied.

I raised my eyebrows at this, my interest suddenly peaked.

"Oh really" I questioned, "What kind of first impression did I make on you then?"

He stopped licking his fingers, looked right at me, my stomach reacting with that all too familiar back flip as his eyes met mine.

He smirked at me and fine lines around his eyes crinkled at the movement and I couldn't help but reply with a small smile. He didn't even answer my question instead he hopped off his barstool wiped his hands on his apron and passed me his phone.

"Errrr thanks...I think" I looked at him like he was mad, why on earth is he giving me his phone.

He rolled his eyes "We are going to write your application for the vacancy at Rosalie's work".

I looked down at his phone he had the agencies website up onto the job vacancy section. I stared at him in disbelief.

"You're serious"

"Deadly" he replied".


	5. Chapter 5

Filling the Void, Chapter 5

**EPOV**

'BANG BANG BANG!' was the sound emitting from my bedroom door.

I groaned at myself, I downright refuse to open my eyes at this ungodly hour on a Saturday morning!

But the insistent banging refuses to stop; I sit up in bed and glare at the door, wondering whether if I glare long enough the offender on the other side will disappear. When the banging continues I glance at my clock to make sure I haven't actually just over slept.

6.03am

6.03AM!

Nobody sane is up this early.

"urrrggghhhh, go away Alice" I yell in the general direction of the door trying to return to my blissful dream that may or may not have involved a certain blushing brunette. The banging at my door did stop at my outburst, surprisingly; I sigh in relief as I pull my pillow over my head and tried to return to my idyllic dream about Bella. I tossed and turned for a few minutes trying to get comfortable and fall back to sleep until I had no choice but to admit defeat and get out of bed rubbing the sleep out of my eyes. No point now, I was wide awake anyway thanks to my annoying freak pixie of a sister.

**BPOV**

Edward was hovering over me; I could feel his erection pressing into my thigh, his lips placing light kisses on my neck.

I raised my hips to meet his heat as my head bent back further into the pillows to allow him better access to my sensitive skin. I ran my hands up his bare chest to his shoulders and pulled my lip between my teeth as I let out a moan of pleasure.

'BEEP BEEP BEEP!'

You have got to be KIDDING me! I had never been one for profanities but I admit I let a few slip in my annoyance of being interrupted mid, hot sexy Edward, flow!

A quick glance at my alarm clock told me it was 4.00am. I needed to move if I wanted skate time before the open rink sessions started later on. Saturdays were always busy at the rink so a 4.00am start was mandatory if I wanted the ice for a bit alone. So with this thought in mind I forgave my alarm clock for the rude interruption and pulled back my duvet.

My room was freezing! I had only gone to bed in shorts and a tank top, and the cold air made the hairs on my arms stand on end. But I needed to make it to the bathroom so after a little shiver I did a strange short of run, wiggle, dance thing, trying to warm myself up, to my en-suite. Once inside I ran the shower and the steam soon warmed up the small bathroom. After a quick shower and thorough teeth brush and floss I pulled on my familiar hoody, leggings and grabbed my keys and skates.

As I started up my car the clock read, 4.30. Perfect timing I should make it to the rink and have at least an hour and a half on the ice alone before the general public start to stream in.

I turned the heater up in the car in a vain attempt to dry my hair on the short journey and tuned the radio. Radio is pretty crap before 7am admittedly but the ridiculous 80's music that filled my car wasn't too bad so I stuck it out to fill in the silence.

As I passed the Cullen's house on the way; all the curtains drawn, lucky sods are all still asleep. Edwards Volvo was parked neatly in front of the double garage doors. I was still baffled how I had managed to live by the Cullen's all my life and not once met their Adonis son of a god, Edward. I made a mental note to ask Alice why he had been so absent.

I started to see the looming outline of the ice rink and my toes began to tingle in anticipation.

I always felt that I understood when people spoke of love; I loved to skate so much that if I were to go without skating for a long period of time I would start to yearn for the ice.

So I pressed down on the accelerator and sped into the parking lot of the rink. I parked in the first space I came to and practically jumped out of the car tripping over my bag strap as I went ending up on my knees on the tarmac.

I quickly glance around, nobody saw!

'Few'

I quickly righted myself and walked towards the rink. When I reached the main doors I pulled a large plant pot to one side and grabbed the key that I knew Billy had put there the only night before. I unlocked the door and walked in, the automatic overhead lighting flickering on as I walked through the entrance. I didn't bother to lock the doors behind me; Billy would be arriving soon to start up the Zamboni after my morning session to ready the ice for the public skaters.

I sat down on a bench in the seating stands and pulled off my boots. I unlaced my skates and put on an extra pair of socks to stop blisters. I laced up and removed my blade guards. I climbed down the benches until I reached the gate to the ice, I stopped and stretched, the last thing I needed this week was to have sore muscles.

After my stretch, I placed my toe onto the ice.

I slowly skated to the opposite side of the rink, hopped over the barrier and jumped the stairs two at a time to the commentators box, I pulled my iPod out of my hoody pocket and plugged it into the rink speakers, I hit the play button on my 'Skate Away' playlist and then took the stairs two at a time again this time returning to the ice.

Kris Allen's , 'No Boundaries' came on over the speakers.

I smiled to myself at the song. I glided to the one side of the rink. I closed my eyes and waited for the chorus, I pushed off, holding my arms out to the side and gaining speed, turning into a figure of eight.

I knew the shape and size of this rink so well I could skate an entire routine with my eyes shut.

The lyrics of one of my favourite skating songs filled the arena. I gained speed, doing jump after spin after jump.

"_**Seconds, hours, so many days**_

_**You know what you want but how long can you wait?**_

_**Every moment lasts forever**_

_**When you feel you lost your way"**_

I couldn't stop smiling to myself. This right here is what I lived for.

"_**And what if my chances were already gone?**_

_**Started believing that I could be wrong**_

_**But you give me one good reason**_

_**To fight and never walk away"**_

I knew I was in the centre of the rink now. I brought my arms into my chest and crossed my wrists, bringing my feet in together causing me to spin, faster and faster.

"_**Just when you think the road is going nowhere**_

_**Just when you almost gave up on your dreams**_

_**They take you by the hand and show you that you can**_

_**There are no boundaries!**_

_**There are no boundaries!**_

_**I fought to the limit to stand on the edge**_

_**What if today is as good it gets?**_

_**Don't know where the future's headed**_

_**But nothing's gonna bring me down"**_

I came out of my spin and led straight into an Axel jump (see definition of terms at bottom of page) finishing my coming out of the jump backwards into a second figure of eight. On the curve of my figure of eight I held out my arms and turned my skates outwards to perform a Besti, I did a couple of Biellmann spins to stretch out my legs.

"_**With every step you climb another mountain**_

_**Every breath it's harder to believe**_

_**You make it through the pain, weather the hurricanes**_

_**To get to that one thing**_

_**Just when you think the road is going nowhere**_

_**Just when you almost gave up on your dreams**_

_**They take you by the hand and show you that you can"**_

After what seems like minutes my music stops suddenly stops.

I come to an abrupt halt mid spin and look around to find the culprit, up in the commentators box waving excitedly at me is

...

Alice.

I sighed and glanced at my watch, wow I must have left my iPod on repeat, I had been skating for an hour and a half...to the same song! It was now 6.30 and I realised looking around that I had gathered a small audience. Billy sat on the side of the rink, drinking a coffee out of a paper cup and smiling at me, Alice was grinning at me still from the commentator's box and jasper was leant against the Zamboni with thick ice gloves on raising his eyebrows at me.

I raised one back in return and he chuckled before turning around, throwing his leg over the seat of the Zamboni and revving the engine.

I rolled my eyes.

That was my cue to leave the ice; I skated over to the gate and hopped off the ice, giving Billy a high five as I passed.

I sat down on one of the benches to take off my skates and watch jasper work the ice. Alice quickly joined me handing over my iPod.

"Thanks" I said, stuffing it into my pocket.

I glanced at Alice as I slid my guards back onto my skate blades; she was unashamedly watching jasper smooth over the ice on the rink. I was so happy for them, I loved jasper like a brother and if he was going to be in love with any girl in the world I would much rather it be with Alice. They were perfect for on another; they balanced each other out flawlessly.

"So Alice" I said breaking her out of her daydream. "For what do I owe this pleasure?"

"It's Saturday" she said simply, standing up and putting her coat on.

I just stared at her, I knew perfectly well what day of the week it was, and I looked pointedly at her waiting for more information. My lack of movement drew her attention back to me.

"Well come on then" she said yanking on my arm forcing me to stand up

"Whyyyyy" I complained, what is SO important.

"Duhhh Bella!" she said her eyes going wide, "We are shopping for our ball dresses"

**Definition of Terms:**

**Axel Jump** - The only jump counted as a jump element that starts from skating forward. An axel jump has an extra half rotation (180 degrees), and as all jumps is landed with the skater gliding backwards.

**A Besti** – A spread-eagle like move where the skater glides on two outside edges with knees bent

**A Biellmann Spin** – A catch-foot position where the free leg is pulled above the head from behind. Can be either a spin or a spiral position.


	6. Chapter 6

_Hi everyone. Thank you to all those who read my stuff. My daughter passed away over the summer, hence why I stopped writing. Thank you to all of you who patiently waited. I am aware that I took AGES to upload new chapters. But I can assure you from now on I will be updating regularly. _

_So thank you again. But I have no reviews on this story and was wondering if you do read a chapter or the whole thing, can you PLEASE (pretty please with a cherry on top) review. _

_Good and bad comments are both welcome, I want to know what you all honestly think of my writing. _

**Filling the Void, Chapter 6**

**BPOV**

I just stared back at Alice, it was 6.30 in the MORNING and she was talking to me about shopping.

I groaned at the thought of what lay ahead of me, hours and hours of dutifully following my best friend a around while she thrust everything under the sun at me to try on.

Let me just clarify, I am NOT a girly girl and I never will be. I have no interest what so ever in shopping of any sort. I even avoid food shopping at all costs preferring to do it online and have it delivered. The only things I have ever enjoyed shopping for were my figure skates and Jake (my car, my baby, my pride and joy), but that is where my interest in shopping ends.

"Alice, it is 6.30 in the morning, why on earth do we need to start so EARLY, will any shops even be open at this time" I asked her reproachfully.

"Oh my dear Bella, shopping for something as important as this dress is going to need a full day…maybe even two"

I groaned out loud this time at her statement. TWO whole days or SHOPPING! No way I will work extra hard to be co-operative if it means shortening the torture time. I glanced back at Alice, she was still going…

"Well I knew you would be finished by now at the rink and Jasper was coming anyway to do the ice for Billy so I grabbed a lift from him, I thought we could go back to your place you can get ready, we can get some breakfast and then we can start. By the time we have done all that everything will be open. Good idea?" she babbled to nobody in particular, I certainly wasn't taking it all in.

She didn't even wait for a response, nodded in my direction and proceeded to blow a kiss to Jasper, who pretended to catch it, god they were cute, and then marched out the door.

I grabbed my skate bag and shoved my skates into it as I followed her out the large double doors, hollering a quick "Thank You" over my shoulder to Billy. He simply raised a hand in response as I jogged through the main doors after Alice.

I found her leaning against my car door checking her reflection in a pocket mirror. I don't know why, she looked fabulous as always. She was wearing dark blue skinny jeans, neutral flats with a pale yellow silky shirt that accentuated her skin tone perfectly. She finished it off with a navy blazer and chunky beaded necklace; she looked seriously gorgeous and sophisticated. When she saw me approaching she smiled and clicked the mirror shut slipping it into her designer handbag. I looked down at my typical skate gear, black leggings, hoody and pumps. Not exactly gorgeous and sophisticated, I made a mental note to change when I got home.

I unlocked the car and she climbed in, getting out her iPod and plugging it in. I was grateful after the 80's music I endured on the journey here anything was welcome. I threw my skates into the back as I slid into the car; I started up the ignition and pulled out the car park.

"Alice why are you up so early on a Saturday? It's just un-natural!" I asked her as we joined the main road.

"I got woken up at about 6" she said as she adjusted the seat so she could lean back and close her eyes, sighing.

"Why were you woken up so early" I asked, Alice usually liked to sleep in well past 11 on a weekend.

"Edward" she said simply, as if that was a reasonable answer.

"Why what did he do?" my interest in the conversation suddenly peaked at the mention of Edward.

"Well my room is right next to his, and he must have been dreaming or doing something….undignified in there. I could hear shouts and moans for about 20 minuets before I got sick of it and banged on his door until he shut the hell up" she said, her nose wrinkling at the suggestion of what her brother might be doing right next door to her bedroom.

"Ewww gross" I said, actually hoping it was the unthinkable because otherwise it meant he had a girl in there….a girl who wasn't me. I shook my head and drew myself back to the conversation at hand.

"Yeah, so anyway, after that I was up and wide awake so I thought I may as well start the day by coming to meet my best friend" she said as she opened one eye to peak at me and stuck her tongue out.

I smiled; it was actually quite nice to have her company. Maybe today wouldn't be so bad after all…

Wait something just clicked, didn't she say Jasper gave her a life?

"Alice…" I started "Didn't you say Jasper gave you a lift?"

The eye that she had opened to peak at me quickly shut again and a furious blush rose up her face.

"NO WAY!" I laughed, one night, dammm she works fast.

"Bella, no it wasn't like that…" Alice started trying to explain but I was still laughing

"You little minx you only met him a grand total of 24 hours ago if that!" she was sat bolt upright now, blushing furiously, tying to avoid eye contact, but I kept catching her eye in the rear view mirror.

"We didn't do anything like that" she said again quietly

I stopped laughing she sounded serious, which was very unlike Alice.

"We just…we were having such a good time talking and getting to know each other that we lost track of time, you had all gone home and it was just us left so I offered to allow him to stay over, no hanky panky or funny business happened…unfortunately"

I guffawed at my best friend. But I was happy for both of them, I couldn't think of a better couple.

I could see my small house looming closer, and pulled into my driveway. I grabbed all my skate gear out the back and proceeded to open the front door. Alice waltzed straight past me into my kitchen, elegantly sitting on a bar stool by the breakfast bar and flicking on the coffee machine, before turning back to look at me grinning, she pulled out about 20 fashion magazines from her bag, it must be secretly bigger on the inside, and dumped them onto the bar in front of her.

"Alice…what are they all for?" I asked warily as she started flicking through them at lightning speed.

"These my dear friend" she answered without even glancing up "are our inspiration…" I groaned

"Does that mean I have to read them all?"

"No just flick through and if there are any dresses you like mark them with these" and she held up a stack of sticky notes, in bright pink

I rolled my eyes, this whole dress shopping business sounded like a hell of a lot of work

"Ok then Alice, you get started being….inspired and I will quickly go shower and change ok"

She just carried on flicking pausing occasionally to mark a page, I sighed and trudged upstairs to my bedroom, throwing my skate bag down onto my bed¸ pulled my hair up into a messy bun and striped down to my underwear.

On my way to my en-suite I threw my laundry into the hamper. I turned on the shower; my shower was maybe my favourite place in the whole house. I had spent a lot of money on it, it was quite large and as well as the enormous overhead shower head it had 4 jets down each side, ultimately giving me a massage every time I stepped into it. I bloody loved it. I stepped into it and grabbed my favourite honey and milk shower gel and began to scrub the rink smell off of me. I must have been in there a while because as I stepped out and wrapped myself up in a fluffy white towel off the rail and walked into my bedroom, I knew Alice had intervened. My skate bag was put away and my bed made, lying on the freshly made bed was an outfit clearly deemed appropriate by Alice. Alice had even gone as far as too lay out a matching bra and panties set along with a post-it note reading

'_You better of shaved your legs you biatch, you never know when you might need to whip them out ;-)' _

I rolled my eyes, 'thanks Alice' I thought. But I had shaved my legs, blushing at the reason why. Ever since I had met Edward I secretly wished that he would throw me down some where and ravish me, so hence why I kept myself groomed. Hey you never know, a girl can dream!

I wriggled in to the dark skinny jeans Alice had left out for me and grey suede flats, I had forgotten I even owned! I grabbed the pretty grey top and pulled it on over the lacy bra and blushed at the mirror you could see straight through it to the lacy bra I was wearing.

I was going to have strong words with Alice, I stomped down the stairs with my arms folded over my very revealed chest

"ALICE!" I yelled as I approached the kitchen "you can see everything in this top and I mean EVERYTHING! What were you…." And I faltered because leaning against my kitchen counter holding a mug and chatting easily to Alice was….Edward.

Shit, shit, shit, I was blushing furiously and I knew it. All thoughts of see-through tops completely forgotten.

Edward turned and smiled at me, "Morning Isabella" he said in that drop dead sexy voice of his "I hope you don't mind but I helped myself to your amazing coffee machine" I glanced at the mug and blushed even more, it was one Alice had gotten me for my birthday it was hot pink and had the words 'I'm sexy and I know it' printed onto it. Edward must of seen me glance in its direction because he chuckled and said "Nice Mug"

"Bella" I blurted out

Edwards's eyebrows furrowed

"What?" he asked in confusion

Oh god Bella you idiot, I brought a hand to my forehead and closed my eyes in embarrassment, i tried to pull myself before I answered.

"Bella, you can call me Bella, everyone else does" I explained.

His face relaxed in recognition, "Ahhh ok, sorry Bella" he made a point of saying my name this time. But I was disappointed Isabella actually sounded a bit sexy coming from his mouth.

It was now that Alice decided to pipe up from her spot where she had perched on the counter still flicking through magazines a saw a growing pile of ones that had post-its sticking out of them at her side, "Edward needs a tux Bella so I said he could come shopping with us"

Edward rolled his eyes "More like dragged limb by limb to buy a tux" he grumbled

I laughed, "Hate shopping eh Edward? I wonder what that feels like" I said turning pointedly to glare at Alice.

This made Edward chuckle and he set down the mug and folded his arms across his chest, leaning forward to whisper into my ear "Well maybe we can escape if the hyper pixie over there gets to much"

I shivered as his breath tickled my neck and could only nod as I don't think my brain was up to formulating a logical response.

Alice didn't even look up from her magazine as she said "Stop formulating escape plans you two"

"Dammm, she knows us to well" I said to Edward

"Apparently so" he grinned back.

Alice still hadn't looked up as she said "Bella honey you might want to fix your hair" she turned over a new page and began to stick post-it notes all over it.

I quickly ran a hand through it to see what she meant, shit it was still in a bird's nest of a bun from when I went in the shower. I blushed profusely knowing that I had just had an entire conversation with Edward with my hair like this. I shot him a quick glance but he wasn't even looking at me he had turned around to study the numerous post cards on my fridge door. So I quickly ran out of the room, up the stairs and into my bedroom, closing the door behind me and leaning against it. I tugged at the band in my hair freeing the unruly mess to fall around my shoulder, I tugged a brush the mess until it lay smooth and pinned back a small section out of my face. I had just finished when there was a knock on the door; I assumed it was Alice so I continued to tidy my room as she walked in.

But it was a small cough that made me turn around to face….Edward.

"Oh" I said stupidly "I thought you were Alice"

Edward laughed, "Sorry just me" I said. He was glancing around my room, "I just wanted to ask if you had heard back from 'Picture Perfect' yet?"

Edward had helped me write the application and was BRILLIANT; he clearly had a fantastic business mind and even made me want to hire myself by the time we had finished.

"Edward we sent off the application yesterday!" I said raising my eyebrows

"Yeah I know" he blushed, I was confused why was that embarrassing

I quirked my eyebrows at him in question, he rubbed the back of his neck blushing furiously and looking at the floor while he said, "Sorry Bella, I actually just wanted an excuse to talk to you"

My mouth formed a small 'O' at his statement

"Sorry I will just wait in the kitchen

Bella speak, NOW!

"No wait" I almost hollered at him

He stopped and turned around, "You can stay" I smiled at him "I was just tidying up anyway, have a seat" I said gesturing to my bed.

He sat on the edge still looking a bit awkward. He looked strangely out of place on my pale blue pin striped duvet. He continued to take in my room while I tidied around him picking up bits off the floor. When I disappeared into my en-suite to hang up my towel I took a quick glance in the mirror. Edward was good for me I decided, I was slightly flushed and my eyes were bright and excited. I smiled to myself as I leant against the door frame watching Edward explore my room.

He was looking at my framed photos that lined the top of my Victorian fireplace, I loved that feature in my room, I had one in my living room as well, it was part of my little houses charm along with crown moulding and I adored those quirky little features. I had four pictures on that mantel, two either side of a vintage mirror that was placed front and centre.

The one on the far right was a picture of me and my birth dad, Charlie. It was a black and white photo and I was about 5 in the picture, I was sat on his shoulders with a huge shit eating grin spread across my face, my hands holding tightly onto his head with Charlie's hands holding my ankles protectively so I wouldn't fall and a grin to match my own. It was one of the very few pictures I had of my dad before he had died and it made me smile every time I looked at it. But it had been a good 10 years before I had managed to get it out of a box and have it on display.

**EPOV**

Bella had just disappeared into her en-suite and I took the chance to look around her room more.

Her room was…. Well, beautiful, she had a large dark wooden four poster, sleigh bed in the centre of the room covered in more pillows than was entirely necessary and a blue striped duvet, a large original fireplace on the wall opposite the foot of her bed which housed a large mirror and 4 framed photos, to the left of the fire place was the door Bella had just disappeared in too, I assumed it was her en-suite.

Along the next wall was a long dark wooden desk with a picture almost as large framed above it, it was a beautiful piece of art, a meadow that felt familiar but I couldn't quite place it. The desk itself was tidy and organized a sleek new laptop was in the centre, with a writing pad and pot of pens off to one side, a book propped open on a certain page and I recognized the invitation to the Hospital ball propped up against the pen pot.

Next to the desk was a large book shelf, it reached from floor to her exceptionally high ceiling, and it was jam packed, I noticed all the classics as well as some quirky new titles, one shelf was given away to an expensive looking sound system, it only housed the central dock so assumed speakers were hidden around the rest of the room. I secretly wondered what music I would hear if I pressed play. Another closed door was in the corner, I wondered what was behind it. In the opposite corner was a large worn leather arm chair with a cashmere throw over the arm and a pair of slippers tucked neatly underneath it. Under foot was a beautiful wooden floor, with a large, thick cream rug that stretched out under her bed. And two huge double sash windows let in an abundance of sunlight that danced across the walls and the gentle breeze that rustled the thin white curtain that hung either side.

Her room was stunning but what was different about this room as opposed to the rest of the house was that there were no photos hanging on the walls in here. Only five photos occupied this room, one of her and Alice on her bedside table next to a black orchid that was currently in flower. I had never seen a black orchid before; it looked a little sinister in this light and airy room. But the other four pictures on the fire place are the ones that caught my attention, one in particular, it was Bella you could still tell, but she looked very young, maybe 4 or 5, and she was sat on the shoulders of a man I didn't recognise, they certainly weren't her dads, I knew Carlisle and this man looked nothing like him. But what drew me most to this picture was that it was a black and white print, and it had clearly been folded and unfolded many times and the edges looked frayed, it looked a bit out of place amongst all the bright new prints around the house.

I heard her door open and turned around. She was there leaning against the door frame a small smile on her lips. She was so beautiful, her bottom lip was caught in between her teeth, a faint blush was creeping up her cheeks, her eyes were bright and alive and her hair cascaded down her shoulders to the small of her back where the ends curled slightly.

"Hi" she said softly

My heart literally skipped a beat and my hands started to sweat, I tried to rub them on my jeans without her noticing. She walked over slowly to stand beside me and looked at the picture.

"It's my Dad" she said simply smiling I bit, but her eyes were sad.

Now I was confused, I knew her family…I knew her Dad, Carlisle and that defiantly wasn't him. She must have sensed my confusion.

"I'm adopted" she told me quietly.

This made so much sense, why Emmet was SO protective but moreover why she looked nothing alike Esme, Carlisle or Emmet. But this small answer actually opened a can full of worms of brand new questions. I now had so many questions but I kept my mouth shut I did not know her well enough to be asking those kind of things. I could here her breathing quicken and I knew she was holding back tears; I reached out to take her hand and gave it a small squeeze.

I was shocked but thrilled when I felt her squeeze back and not let go, even when we heard Alice shout at us to get a move on.

My heart had already been captured by Isabella Swan.

…..

So that's another chapter. Thank you for reading and PLEASE review.

Love Freya x


End file.
